Inuyasha's Death
by Nina Asukina
Summary: Sesshoumaru sees someone from the past who gives him a sword find out what happens when he trys to test it on inuyasha


_**Inuyasha's Death**_

Sesshoumaru the demon son of Inutaisho and half brother to the Half-Demon Inuyasha was walking in the forest with his companions Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru was walking when he spotted a demon he had met in his past with his father.Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and Jaken.

"Stay here". were the last words Lord Sesshoumaru said before taking off after the demon he had met.Rin and jJaken obeyed and stayed where they were.

"Where do you think me lord is going master Jaken??" said Rin.

"That is none of your bussiness girl now do as Lord Sesshoumaru said or you will have no head." Jaken said coldly.

Rin gasp then started screaming.Jaken covered his ears and screamed shut up over and over again

because Rin was hurting his ears.

Meanwhile.Sesshoumaru ran and jumped in front of the demon and said cold and calmly. "Who are you and how come i remember meeting you??"

The demon steped back and bowed."Hello Sesshoumaru it's been a long time since i've seen you."

"What do you mean seen me where have you seen me before are you a friend of my Father?"Sesshoumaru said darkly with interest.

"yes I am I met you when you were a young demon thats probably why you remember me."said the demon.

The demon had the same hair as Sesshoumarus but blue markings on his face and hands and he wore armor a black robe same as Sesshoumarus but with blue flower crest and wore black pants just like Sesshoumaru he looked the same as Sesshoumaru except different swords and black fur.

he was Sesshoumarus opposite.

"What is your name demon who stands before me Lord Sesshoumaru Son of Inutaisho the Demon of the western lands." Sesshoumaru said proudly.

"you may call me Nero I have went to war many times with your father his other dying wish is for me to hand you this the black tetsunai use it well if wasted you will never unlock it true power" as Nero said that he disapppeared.

"Hmmm..Ridiculous..." Sesshoumaru said as he walked off holding the black trim Tetsunai in his hand.Sesshoumaru thought to him self. "What Is this Sword I feel No power from it." "it feels worthless that demon was lying but he said he had battle with father in war many times so he can't be lying plus i have seen him before somewhere probably when i was much younger."

Sesshoumaru desided to keep the Tetsunai and test it on Inuyasha his half brother who is Half Demon.Sesshoumaru ran through the forest until he caught his little brother's scent he then ran through a village near to inuyasha scent and slayed all the villages and stood there waiting as Inuyasha and the others arrived.

"huh?...Sesshoumaru!! Did you kill alll these innocent ppl??said a angry Inuyasha."

"yes i did ..i didn't want them in the way of my battle with you so i gave them a good rest."said Sesshoumaru with a smirk.

"GRRRR...why you..I'm gonna make you wish you never fought me!!" said inuyasha who leaped from the ground and swung Tetsusaiga straight at Sesshoumarus head but Sesshoumaru was to fast and he hit inuyasha with Dragon Strike sending him through a tree.

"Is that all you have little brother." Said Sesshoumaru with another smirk.

"Ha...Thats not even half of what i have in store for you Jerk." Inuyasha said as he leaped for Sesshoumaru again Swinging Tetsusaiga at Tokijin for a Strength battle.Inuyasha thought that if he could beat him in a strength battle he could send wind scar at him and finish him off for good.

"hmm...don't even try it inuyasha i've seen you fight i already know what your planing " Sesshoumaru hit Tetsusaiga with tokijin sending lightning on Tetsusaiga which Shocked inuyasha and sent him flying into a tree with Tetsusaiga stuck in the ground.

Sesshoumaru pick up Tetsusaiga even tho it was shocking him he sent the wind scar straight at inuyasha defenceless body.

inuyasha then fell on the ground dead.Sesshoumaru Smiled and walked away as Kagome and the others went to check on inuyasha.he was dead.Sesshoumaru came back to his companions.

Jaken was Screaming Inuyasha Dead Inuyashas Dead.

Jaken!

Huh?

Get up we're leaving.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked off.

Jaken eyes looked confused was it all a Dream.

Rin walked over to Jaken. "Oh your finally awake master Jaken I was Worried when you were screaming in your sleep."

"So it was a dream and i was so sure Lord Sesshoumaru had killed that worthless Half-Breed."

Said Jaken sadly.

* * *

Inuyasha Group

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHH

Kagome: huh?? Inuyasha whats wrong??

Inuyasha: for some reason i had a Dream Sesshoumaru Killed me.

Kagome: oh silly inuyasha go back to bed.

Inuyasha: yeah i guess your right.

Kagome went back to sleep and inuyasha looked around carefully and fell back to sleep.

Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha I ma going to Kill you.

Inuyasha: AHHHHHH!!

The end

* * *

ok well i hope you enjoyed my story plz leave review if the story doesn't make sense i'm sorry i tried.this is my first story so yeah enjoy


End file.
